Lunatic'D
by HardyKat
Summary: The Lunatic Fringe wakes up to a world he was totally NOT prepared for.
1. Something's Missing

**Title**: Lunatic'D

**Main Characters:** Dean Ambrose/Roman Reigns

**Other Characters:** Seth Rollins, The Authority, Naomi, Usos, various wrestlers/Divas  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M (will vary throughout the story)

**Summary:** The Lunatic Fringe wakes up to a world he was totally NOT prepared for.

**Disclaimer:** Story idea is mine. Dean, Roman and crew belong to WWE and themselves.

**Notes:** The WWE storylines in this story are way off and rosters and champions and events are not true to current events. **This story contains Genderbend.** I know some people are turned off by that, but please give my story a chance. I'm my own beta, so I apologize if a mistake slips through.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Something's Missing<strong>

A soft groan filters into the air. A body repositions onto its back. Seconds later, eyes flutter open. A head turns to look at the digital clock on the nightstand. The red numbers read 4:45am, an hour before official rise time. However, Mother Nature calls and it must be answered.

Darkness still claims the room, so legs swing over noiselessly and footsteps pad quietly to the bedroom, so not to disturb the sleeping form in the other bed. Hands grip the wall to help in guidance. The bathroom door is successfully opened and closed with a dull click. The nightlight is a god send because turning on the overhead light would have been brutal to still tired eyes and a fuzzy head. The body shuffles unsteadily over to the toilet. Hands fumble to check if the seat is up and it is. Those same hands reaches inside boxers to…to…hands reaches inside boxers…._what the hell?_

Panic starts to set in. _Where did it go? _Erratic steps are taken to the light switch to turn it on. A muffled curse and eyes snap shut as the bathroom is saturated in a blinding bright light. A few blinks later, eyes are opened. A gasp of utter astonishment breaks the silence.

And then? A scream!

_-Shock to the system-_

Roman is suddenly thrown rudely out of his sleep. He shoots up into a sitting position. His heart thuds wildly inside his chest. He gulps in large quantities of air as he looks around wildly for a few seconds. Was that a scream he heard?

He turns on the side table light. Immediately, he sees that Dean's bed is empty. His grey eyes pans over to the bathroom door and notices the line of light at the bottom.

"Dean?" Roman's sleepy laced voice calls out.

_-While inside the bathroom of weird…-_

"What the fuck?"

Horrified blue eyes are frozen on the image in the mirror. Dean reaches up to touch his cheek, but quickly snatches it away. Instead of being covered in stubble, it's surprisingly smooth. He touches his face again, this time his lips. Fingertips trace over pink plump lips. He then moves his hand to his dirty blonde hair that is now flowing over his shoulders. A knock on the bathroom door startles him... her out of her shocked haze.

"Dean? You okay in there?"

"Oh shit! Rome!" Dean breathes out in a harsh tone. She frowns when she hears that her normal gruff voice is now more on the higher side.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Dean answers.

On the other side, Roman raises an eyebrow. "You sure, man?"

_Hell no! I'm not okay _Dean's mind is practically screaming. She glances over to mirror. Instantly she gasp and quickly crosses her arms. Last night, she went to bed shirtless. Two new perky additions has now made that action void.

"Uh….I'm okay. I think."

Roman takes a deep breath. This isn't the first time he has had to coax his friend out of a locked room. Also, he would have a clue as to what's going on. However, the big man is totally baffled. He mentally does a check of previous events. After the show he and Dean hooked up with Naomi, Jimmy and Jey and ate a late dinner at a Waffle House. Dean was normal, well as normal as Dean can get. Of course before they all stepped out, Dean and their former friend Seth Rollins had a few words. A small frown appears on Roman's face at the thought of Mr. Money in the Bank. But even that hiccup of the night wouldn't have done anything.

"It's okay man." Roman assures him. "Just open the door so we can talk."

Dean knows that she's going to have to face her friend eventually. She looks around the bathroom for something to cover herself up. Her eyes fall on the white terrycloth hotel robe hanging on the back of the door.

"Promise not to freak out okay?" she says as she puts on the robe.

Roman raises an eyebrow. "Why would I freak out?"

"Just promise me alright?" The panic in her voice causes it to tremble.

"Alright." Roman is greatly concerned. It must be pretty bad for Dean to sound like he's about to go into freak out mode.

_-The reveal of all reveals-_

He steps back as the door to the bathroom opens. Grey eyes widen then blink in disbelief. His mouth opens then closes, not sure as to what to say next.

"Rome?" Dean takes an apprehensive step toward Roman. "I know this is looks weird but-"

"How did you get in here?" The larger man finally blurts out. He glances over to the other bed then back to the female before him. "Where's Dean?"

"It's me. Dean! I don't know what happened. I woke-"

Still tired and now irked wrestler abruptly grabs Dean and proceeds to drag her toward the door.

"Hey! Uce, stop!" Dean frantically pulls against the grip.

"You're lucky I'm not calling security, Lady." Roman growls out. He can't believe the gall of this crazy fangirl. No matter. She has to go. And where the hell is Dean in all this?

Dean digs her heels into the carpet. She can't get thrown out! "Please!" She begs. "I can prove it!"

Roman drops his grip, spins around and completely towers over the unwanted guest. His eyes grow darker every second. "Woman, don't fuck with me right now. Unless he got his dick cut off overnight, he's a man. There's no way that you're him."

_Here goes nothing. _She sighs as she steps away from her friend. She turns away from him while undoing the belt of the robe.

"Getting naked ain't changing nothing"

"I'm not." The robe slips down enough to expose Dean's back. She moves her hair over one shoulder. "You can't get these kinds of scars unless you've been a few death matches."

The moment Roman's eyes hit the scars, the tension in his face start to lessen. He knows the stories behind how they got there. He's seen them plenty of times to know the patterns. Nonetheless, he needs to see one more thing. With a gentle grip, he pulls down the robe further to where it rests at Dean's waist. There he sees the one clue that completely convinces him: although faded, a jagged scar over where his kidney is located. Only he and one other person know how it got there.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, bro." Dean pulls up the robe and secures it before turning back to Roman. He could see the awe all over his face.

"But how?"

"I don't know! Like I said, I woke up like this."

This is a lot to take in. Roman sits down on Dean's bed. He tries to turn the situation over in his head. "Shit…"

"I know right?"

"I know we didn't drink anything last night."

"Even if we did, I don't think it woulda did this."

"You're right."

Dean starts pacing. She also starts to tap her fingers on her collarbone. Roman watches as a little smile appears. Yep, it's Dean alright.

"Well if it's any consolation, you're pretty cute as a chick." He says.

"No!" the pacing stops and she turns toward Roman, giving him a very dirty look. "Don't even, Uce. Not fucking gonna happen."

Roman holds his hands up in surrender. "But seriously. Now what?"

_Yeah…now what?_


	2. Who's that Girl?

(For Story info, please see Chapter 1)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Who's that Girl?<strong>

_-Backstage-_

Naomi is in the middle of a conversation with Natalya and Rosa when she sees Roman walking toward them. From the look on his face, it doesn't look like a social visit.

"Hey Naomi." he says when he locks his eyes on her first. He makes sure to acknowledge the other Divas. "Nattie. Rosa."

Nattie and Rosa greet him back.

"Excuse me ladies. I need to steal my cousin away for a few minutes." He makes sure add a charming smile to his statement.

"Not a problem, Papi." Rosa flirts back.

"Girl…" Naomi rolls her eyes as she laughs. She and Roman walk away. She looks at him, concern crosses her face. "What's going on?"

"It's Dean." Roman answers with a sigh.

"Oh lord. What did Lil Uce do this time?" Like Roman, Naomi has gotten used to Dean's quirks.

"Well," Roman rubs the back of his neck as he stops to face the Diva. "just promise to keep an open mind and not freak out. Please?"

Naomi crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow. Why is Roman acting so unusual? "You're kinda scaring me Rome. Did you say something bad happened to Dean?"

"Nay Nay, please…"

"Okay." His cousin relents as she blows out a slow breath. "I promise."

The two continue on their journey in silence, with Roman in the lead and Naomi following. It ends at a dressing room separate from the others. The former Shield member opens the door then steps aside to let Naomi enter.

"Oh!" She suddenly gasps in surprise. "Um…" She looks back at her cousin thoroughly perplexed.

They are not alone. The other person looks to be almost buried in a Dean Ambrose hoodie and jeans. The hood part sits low over the face. It's a miracle that the person can see anything! The hems of the legs on the jeans are literally dragging on the floor. Slim fingers reach past the cuff to push back the hood. Long dirty blonde hair looks hastily thrown into a ponytail. Bluish grey pools gaze back at Naomi as a dimpled lopsided smile surfaces.

"Hey, Nay Nay."

"Hey." Naomi responds as she eyes the stranger up and down warily. "Do I know you?"

"It's Dean." Roman answers the question.

"WHAT!" The Diva is floored! Hold up…did she hear him right? "Wait, wait." Her head swivels between Roman and the girl in the room. Brown eyes squint in suspicion. "No, Dean's a guy."

"I was yesterday. Now I'm a chick." Dean does a sweeping motion over herself. "How? Fuck if I know."

Naomi mumbles about needing a seat as she takes one on the nearby bench. Roman moves over to Dean. The both exchange troubled views before turning back to their guest.

"You haven't done anything weird lately have you?"

Dean furrows her blonde brows and nibbles on her index finger as she thinks back to yesterday and everything that has led up this freaky morning.

"Nada. That's all I got." Dean says. A defeated groan escapes her mouth.

"This is a hot mess. What are you going to about tonight?"

Now there's the million dollar question. Roman takes a peek at his partner. Dread creeps over her face. She brings up both sleeve covered curled hands to her mouth as she looks away from Naomi. It's almost cute in a way. Wait…_cute_?

"I don't know. Shit! I think I'm doing something with Seth." Dean starts to pull at her shoulder and flexing the fingers on her free hand. A whispered "shit" chant starts up followed by " this ain't good".

Roman follows the girl with his eyes. He can see she's starting to get stressed. "Dean." he calls out.

At first she doesn't hear him. She continues to mumble to herself and pull at her shoulder, but instead of flexing her fingers, she nibbles at the nail of her index finger.

"Dean!" Roman calls out again, this time a little louder. Wen that doesn't work, he walks over, gently grabs her by the wrist of the hand that's pulling at the shoulder then guides her over to the bench. Naomi's eyes grow wide in amazement at what happens next. The big man sits down and next pulls Dean into his lap. He brings their foreheads together then whispers calming words. While rubbing the pad of his thumb over her knuckles. It's not the first time Naomi's witnessed a stressed out Dean, however her cousin's response to calming her down is new.

"I think we should tell Jimmy and Jey."

"No!" Roman and Dean exclaim causing the former Funkadactyl to flinch. It's also at that moment they realize their intimate situation. The response is to instanteously separate: Dean to her feet and Roman gets up then moves back to the door.

"Why not?" Naomi rebuts. She purposely ignores what just happened to keep it from getting even more awkward. "They're family. And I know y'all didn't think I would keep this from them. They would have known something was up."

_-When We say Uce, you say…-_

"So…you went to bed as a dude?"

"But you woke up as a female?"

"Yeah basically."

Jimmy and Jey simultaneously cross their arms then side eye the frumpy dressed female before them. The twins then look at Naomi and Roman suspiciously.

"For real, Nay Nay?" Jimmy could not believe his wife would pull something this ridiculous. Roman? Maybe. Dean? His crazy ass would be down for anything. But Naomi?

"Babe, I know it looks weird, but that's Dean." Naomi tells him, reaffirming the news told to them.

Dean watches the back and forth dialog with a sense of dread. She looks over to Roman and can see the dame worry reflected in his chiseled features. Just as she turns away, an idea pops in her head.

"Hey Jimmy!" she begins. A playful smile tugs at her mouth. "Remember when me, you, Jey, Rome and Fandango went to that strip club and the broad with the big titties wanted you to mo-"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Okay!" Jimmy's eyes nearly bug out his head as he quickly shuts down Dean's storytime. He does a quick side glance to Naomi while his brother and cousin snort then laughs at him. They quickly shut up when they get the evil eye from him.

"A strip club, huh?" Naomi clicks her tongue as she places her hand on her hip while giving her husband a disapproving frown.

"Baby, I told her no."

"Uh huh."

Jimmy quickly turns the conversation back to Dean, who at this point is trying not to laugh. "Okay it's you."

"Now that we got that figured out." Jey says. "What about the show tonight? People are expecting a dude, not a chick."

"Tonight?" Jimmy interjects. "What about past that? Shoot…"

"Let's get through tonight first." Roman states. "We'll figure it out later."

He nudges Dean forward as the group heads over to the board. The Board is just that- a dry erase board with an outline of the show's segments as well as who's included in each segment.

"Yep, looks like you have a segment with Seth." Naomi announces. "At least it's not in a match."

No match, but it still makes Dean worry. "Yeah, but what about-"

_-"Step aside, B-minus players."-_

Either frowns or scowls decorate the faces of the group as it spins around to face the source of the statement. Dean instantly throws on her hood as Roman quietly moves her behind him to shield from view. The twins instantly cross their arms and square off their shoulders while bearing their double irritated gazes on the unwanted company.

"Who ordered two-toned fuckboy?" Jey says with disgust. "Did you bro?"

"Hell naw." His brother answers with equal disgust.

Seth Rollins. He, along with Authority stablemate, Randy Orton, stands before them. Roman could feel his right eye twitch in annoyance as his vision flickers from his former friend and brother to his rival. Randy shoots Roman a hot look back. His jaw clenched in indignation. Seth, on the other hand, is smirking in amusement. He's enjoying the hate that is directed at him. Dean takes a chance by peeking around Roman's massive arm. She's silently glad that the hood shadows enough of her face to hide the black look that she's giving Seth. She'd give anything to punch that smug look off of that backstabber's face.

"That's rich coming from the shallow end of Rock's gene pool?" is Seth's arrogant retort.

"Excuse you?" Naomi is not going to let anyone, especially the Authority's shiny new toy, disrespect her family. She whips her hair over her shoulder as advances toward him, geared up to reada him the riot act. "You know what? I am sick and tired of you-"

"Back up!" Randy barks at her as both her husband and brother in law hold her back.

Seth just rolls his eyes and chuckles softly. Naomi's fierceness is one of the things he admires her for. He walks up to the board. "So I have a segment with Dean." He turns and that's when he notices his adversary isn't among the people standing around. His brown eyes then move over to Roman. "Where is he? Sleeping off a hangover somewhere?"

A deep growl rumbles in the big Samoan's throat. Before he could respond, Dean sidesteps him then gets right into offender's face.

"You're always talking shit Seth." She snarls out. "Like I told you last night, I got no problem caving your face in."

"Hey!" Randy takes his big hand shoves Dean back hard. Dean's adrenaline is running on high so she's able to deflect the blow then lunge at the taller man. Before she can make contact, Roman wraps his muscular tattooed arm around her waist then quickly pulls her back against him.

"Calm down." He whispers in a commanding tone.

"Better keep that bitch in check." Randy snarls out. "Who is that anyway, Rome? I thought Ambrose was the only stray you keep tabs on."

That comment further enrages the now fighting female in Roman's arms. Nobody gets off talking about her like she's trash!

"I am Dean, bitch!" A hand quickly clamps down over her mouth.

The revelation causes Randy to forget his anger for a moment and raise a dark eyebrow in puzzlement. "What?"

"Deana." Naomi says. She side eyes Dean then looks back to Randy. "She said Deana. Look, don't you got something else to do than harass us?" She places her body in front of Dean, intentionally to block her view. Even with a hand over her mouth and an arm around her, she's still has fight in her. Jimmy and Jey look on in astonishment. Randy tries his best to intimidate Naomi by straightening up to his full height and giving her an irate stare. Her response is to match it. "I'm not scared of you, so don't try me."

The Usos step closer to Naomi. The looks on their faces and their body language tell Randy to instantly back off. Meanwhile, Seth is just watching all of this happen. He studies the person in Roman's grip. In the mist of their struggles, the hood was pushed back to reveal a mess of dirty blonde hair just haphazardly falling out of its hairband and two steel blue orbs full of hate. _Very familiar_, he thinks. Too familiar.

"Let's go." He says to Orton. "We got what we needed."

Randy breaks eye contact with Naomi then storms off. Seth follows soon after. What the others don't see is the smirk etched on his face.

"You're gonna have to calm down, little girl." Jey warns Dean as she pushes roman's hand from her mouth.

"Yeah!" Jimmy says in the same vein. "At least until we can figure out what to do with you."

"He pissed me off!" Dean snaps back. "I'm not gonna let him talk about me like I'm shit. Fuck that!"

"They're right, Baby Girl." Roman's voice is hot against her ear as he growls out his agreement with his cousins. The arm that is still around her waist tightens slightly. "You need to calm your ass down."

A soft gasp escapes her mouth as a shiver goes down her back. It's not the first time she's heard Roman growl like that. This time it's different; it _feels _different, like her nerves came to attention. The closeness is causing her stomach to flutter. She slowly turns to look over her shoulder. Wavering blue meets intense grey…_ravenous grey. _ Before questions can be asked, the spell is broken when Roman removes his arm and Dean's wrist is gently grabbed.

"While you guys figure out what to do, I'm taking 'Deana' to get some clothes that fit."

Naomi walks away with Dean in tow. Dean glances back at her "brother". He blinks back in question when he sees the criticizing mask ghosting her face.

_-Whatever you do, don't take off the hood- _

The WWE Universe is letting Seth Rollins have it: the boos, the chants of "you sold out", the utter disrespect toward the former Shield member. Nonetheless, Seth is enjoying all of this. His smile is practically taking up his whole face. Tonight's segment has him alone in the middle of the ring. Usually Kane would accompany him, but he felt safe enough to enter the squared circle by himself. That decision rose more than a few eyebrows.

"Is that all you got?" He says into the mic. "I must be a horrible, despicable person for selling out, right? I stabbed my brothers-no my business partners- in the back. I am so selfish. Booooo Seth Rollins is bad." He exaggerates his laughter as he looks around at the audience. "Come on! You think you're any better? I sold out…right. If any of you had the smallest chance to live the good life, you would 'sell out' too!" The jovial tone has dissolved into impassioned rage. "You're all hypocrites! " He holds up the beaten up golden Halliburton briefcase that he won months ago. "If this is what selling out gets me, then I have no problem doing it again. I would sell out Reigns and Ambrose without even thinking about it. They were just means to an-"

The crowd suddenly goes into hysterics as a greyish blue blur slides into the ring and violently takes down Mr. Money in the Bank!

"Oh my god! That's Dean Ambrose!" Michael Cole yells into the mic.

The energy from the crowd flows over to the commentary table. The greyish blue blur, now revealed to be Dean in the signature dark grey "Unstable" hoodie, is raining down punches on Seth.

"Somebody stop that lunatic!" JBL yells. "He needs to be in a straight jacket!"

"Seth's mouth wrote a big check and Ambrose is lookin' to collect!" Lawler adds.

In the ring, Seth finally manages to shove off Dean. He tries to scramble out of the ring, but Dean is determined and pounces on him again. She grabs him by his duel colored hair then pulls him toward the center of the ring. On the way she picks up the discarded mic. Once in the middle of the ring, she pulls him up to his knees. The hood still masks most of her face as leans low into his. She brings the mic up, her harsh breathing echoes through the sound system before she speaks.

"You're gonna pay for what you did, Seth." Dean's tired, raspy voice flows over the mic. "As long as I have air in my lungs, I'm gonna make sure you pay this debt. Nobody gets away with stabbing me in the back…not even you_… business partner_." The last part is spit out in disgust.

Seth is then shoved to the mat. While still standing over him, Dean reaches up and throws back the hood….


	3. You Ain't Born Typical

(For Story info, Please see Chapter 1)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: You Ain't Born Typical<strong>

_-Flashback: It Could Have Gone Better-_

The second Dean passes through the curtains, she is yanked to the side by an irked Samoan powerhouse.

"What the hell, Dean?" Roman growls out. "You did exactly what we told you NOT to do!"

"I know! I fucked up!" Dean snaps back. "I don't need you yanking my arm out of the goddamn socket!" She emphasizes by pulling her arm out of Roman's grip.

Yeah, she messed up royally. She knows it, but Seth just…he just pushed the right button with that load of garbage he spewed in the ring. His visual is enough to set her off.

"Girl, what is wrong with you?"

The blonde groans audibly and her hands slowly curl into fists, the fingertips pushing hard into her palms. Her eyes cut over to Jimmy and Jey as they approach her and Roman. She bites down on her bottom lip as the feeling of being caged creeps over her like clammy fingers.

"Look!" the female explodes. "I know I messed up. I don't need you jumping down my throat about it alright!?" Distance is what she needs right now. She shoves the twins to each side as she moves away then spins around to face them. "And another thing… I'm not your girl, little girl, your girlfriend or," Hard faded blue eyes as well as a stern expression is directed at Roman." your Baby Girl. Despite the look, I'm still a man! Got it?"

"Hey!"

Dean's eyes closes tightly as she exhales slowly. Roman and the Usos turn their attention toward the source: Joey Mercury and Jamie Noble.

"Gentleman…Lady." Mercury greets. He has a strained look on his face, no doubt not liking the position the night has put him in.

"Joey it's not-" Roman tries to explain but the road agent hold up a hand and shakes his head.

Noble has his attention on Dean. "Young lady, you have a date with Triple H and Stephanie." He doesn't notice the flash of resentment as she narrows her eyes at him. "Come with me."

Dean doesn't say anything as she follows the two road agents. She takes a glace over her should and raises an eyebrow when she notices Roman is following too. She rolls her eyes as she turns away, too bothered to even question why. The destination ends in Triple H & Stephanie's backstage office. Along with the leaders of the Authority is Seth Rollins. He's still in his black dress shirt and slacks, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Everyone else in the room completely fades from Dean's mind as she locks in her intentness on Mr. Money in the Bank

"What the hell is he doing here?"

Seth is the only one not showing any distress over the situation. "Considering that some stranger jumped me instead of Dean, I think I have every right to be here."

For the second time, Roman finds himself having to restrain the enraged female. He grabs her around the waist and holds her tightly against his muscular body as Dean fights to get to Seth.

"Enough!" Triple H's booming voice echoes throughout the room, instantly getting everyone's attention. The headache he has now is causing his left eye to twitch. He turns his simmering gaze over to the two interlocked former Shield members, especially Dean. "Don't worry about Seth." His voice is now a low grumble. "I got two questions and you better answer them correctly. Who the hell are you and where is Ambrose?"

"I am Ambrose!" Dean blurts out.

Apprehension quietly fills space and time. Triple H continues to stare at the girl in front of him, wondering what kind of game she's playing.

"I'm sorry…what?" Stephanie couldn't believe what she just heard. Mercury and Noble look at one another in confusion. Triple H closes his eyes and mentally counts to ten. Roman cures under his breath as he lets go of Dean. Seth coughs to cover up a chuckle.

"Dean Ambrose is a man." The COO of the WWE says calmly as he opens his eyes. "A little off his rocker sometimes, but he's a man."

"I thought your name was Deana." Seth adds.

"Well I was last night but this morning I woke up like this." Dean turns a dark scowl on Seth. "Naomi said that to make Randy back off." She then turns back to her boss. "We didn't know what to do. I don't know how this happened. As long as I kept my hood on, it was all good, but I kinda messed that up."

"Clearly." Roman mumbles.

Dean hears that and rolls her eyes. She'll deal with him later.

"We? Who else knows?" Stephanie asks.

"Roman, Naomi, Jimmy and Jey. Look, don't punish them for what happened to me alright? They were just trying to help."

Triple H lets out a frustrated sigh as he pinches the bridge of his nose. The headache is really not helping his disposition right now. "Okay. I gotta think here. Dean, you really put me in an awkward position. I can't have random females jumping talent-"

"I'm not a female." That feeling of getting ganged up on is starting to come back to Dean. She's getting really tired of people treating her different because of the atypical situation.

"We have to think about how to proceed from here. " Stephanie could see that Triple H was about to lose it soon. "See us before the show tomorrow. You may leave. All of you."

Dean angrily nudges Roman out of her way as she walks out. The big man's grey eyes cut to his shoulder then to his friend's back and his jaw clamps down in annoyance as he follows her. Seth shakes his head as he too takes his leave. When he gets into the hallway, he overhears Roman and Dean bickering. _Finally!_ His mind shouts in joy. There's the crack in that perfect alliance that Seth had been looking for. Seth couldn't have been any more delighted.

_-Present: Stuff Went Down-_

Roman enters the backstage area. He silently observes the activity; his eyes survey every part he passes. He wants to make sure that he meets up with Dean before the show, at least before she meets up with Triple H and Stephanie. Last night was a disaster. After the meeting, things between them became even more tensed. Strained, humming silence echoed throughout the car ride to the next city. It really came to a head shortly after the first rest stop….

_-Flashback: Rest Stop Rumble-_

"So you're just gonna stop talking to me?"

He couldn't take this tension between them anymore. Roman peeks over at Dean. The hood-that damned hood-is again staring back at him. _Oh sure, she keeps it on now!_ He huffs as he tightens his grip on the steering wheel. By now, they would have had a shouting match, maybe a couple of shoves and/or punches. After that, it would be over and done and they would be laughing and joking again. Due to current events, however, that way of handling disagreements will definitely not work.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Dean blurts out as she sees Roman pulling the car over to the side of the road. Her head snaps around to look at him. "Uce, we're in the middle of fuckin' nowhere!" Well at least she's paying him some attention.

"I think it's bullshit that you're not talking to me." Roman nearly hisses out each word.

"Is that what you're worried about?" An acidic snort comes from the blonde. "Un-fucking-believable."

"Look Deana-"

"Dean. My name is Dean. I'm the same guy you met in FCW. I'm the same guy that had to drag your sloppy drunk ass to the house because your ex had to be a bitch and break up with you. You've had to drag my sloppy drunk ass around plenty of times. I'm the same guy you call Uce! The same guy that has your back no matter what!" Dean tugs on her hair though the hood as she rolls her left shoulder, like she's trying to shake something off. Her frustration is starting to get the better of her. "Why are you treating me so fucking different now?"

"I'm not treating you-" The big man sighs loudly as Dean abruptly exists the car. He turns off the engine then gets out and follows her. "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere that doesn't have Roman Reigns!" Dean spits out. She doesn't know if she should feel defeated or indignant. Out all the people in the entire freaking universe, she thought that her boy would keep it simple. Keep it the same.

Without warning, her arm is tightly grabbed then she's spun around so fast that she almost collides with Roman's muscular frame.

"Why are you being so difficult?" he says gruffly. The moonlight casts everything in a bluish white shade.

"I'm being difficult?" Dean's voice raises in volume. "You'd be difficult too if your best friend tried to shove his dick up your ass!"

"You were squirming around! I couldn't help that shit!" Advantage of arguing under the moon: no one can see you blush.

"Oh really? Just because I turned into a chick, you thing that gives you access to free pussy?"

"Now you're talkin nonsense."

"Fuck you, Rome!"

_-Present: Backstage-_

Roman and Dean eventually got back into the car. It was strained silence for the rest of the ride. The tension was so thick that usually tight duo got separate rooms. The separation didn't help with rest, however, at least for Roman. He spent the time worrying about Deana…no, Dean. For as mad as he was with her…_him_, he still stressed over her…_him_. Of course, Dean's his friend right? Why shouldn't he care? But was it something else? Was Dean right? Hello no! That's so wrong. That's his boy, even if he's not a "boy" at the moment.

The big man's morning plans did include talking to Dean, but she had checked out before him. A few phone calls later and he finds out that she rode with Naomi and the Usos. And this is how Roman finds her: talking and laughing with his cousins. He notices that she doesn't have her long hair slapped into a ponytail. It's actually put together in a neat French Braid, the end of the braid stopping in the middle of her back. She's still wearing the oversized grey Ambrose hoodie which is now hanging off one shoulder. The faded blue jeans that she's wearing are actually fitted to show over her newly acquired curves. Roman smiles softly when he sees her smiling again. Dimples on Dean as a male are adorable, but on Dean as a female? They're quite beauti-

The magic is abruptly cut when Dean happens to do a quick look over and sees the fellow wrestler. A flash of coldness shows in her steel blue eyes as her face darkens at the recognition. She unexpectedly walks off in another direction. Naomi calls after Dean as she runs to catch up. Jimmy and Jey are confused as to what just happened until Jimmy spots his cousin. Roman looks away and sighs in defeat. Guess the Lunatic Fringe is still pissed off.

_-State of the Lunatic Address-_

"Retaliation" rips through the arena's sound system. The attending audience goes wild. Seconds later, a figure dressed in an Ambrose hoodie with the sleeves pushed up & blue jeans and hands taped up walks out then down the ramp toward the ring. The hood is pulled up and partially conceals the face. To everyone, it seems that Dean Ambrose has returned! Once inside the ring, Dean grabs the mic then proceeds to speak once the music fades out.

"I'm guessing you have a lot of questions right now." The voice that is heard is not the one that the fans' are used to hearing. The excitement that buzzed around previously has now softens slightly in confusion. The unattended taped left hand reaches up to slide the hood back.

The bewilderment of the crowd slips into a realization that this isn't the Lunatic Fringe in the middle of the ring. A chorus of boos start to rain down! Dean expected this to happen. She eyes the WWE Universe in attendance while her mind works out details. She rolls her neck as the fingers on her left hand tap lightly on her collar bone.

"I get it. You're mad. You're expecting to see Dean Ambrose …and he's not here." Dean looks out into the crowd once again. The boos are still there but are slowly dying off as the crowd starts to pay attention. "Bottom line is this: My Brother, Dean Ambrose, is missing."

You could almost hear the gasp after that bombshell of an announcement. _Dean has a sister?_

"Here's the abridged version: Mom had twins. Gave me up for adoption, kept Dean. We didn't know that the other existed until Dean calls me out of the blue a month ago. We share some stories and set up a meeting, which was at the Raw show. That's when I found out that he went missing." The blonde's grip on the mic becomes tighter as she moves around the ring. Just thinking about Monday night sets her anger level to high. "From what I've heard about my brother, he has a tendency to disappear, but he's pretty good at showing up with it's time to work. And I seriously doubt that he would just bail on the night that we were supposed to meet. So the question is 'What Happened to Dean?'"

"Good Question."

Dean and the audience turn their attention to the Titantron. The crowd's dissatisfaction along with the stern frown on the young woman's face makes sense as Seth Rollins appears.

"Well, well, well. So Dean has a twin sister. I see who got the better deal in the looks department." His self-righteous smirk did nothing to quell the hatred coming from Dean.

"Cut the crap, Seth!" Dean yells into the mic. "Where's Dean?"

"Wait, you think that I had something to do with his disappearance? Is that why you attacked me? And you should be thanking me for not pressing charges by the way."

"You're damn right! Who else would benefit from him being gone? And no, you should be thanking me for stopping when I did. I may not be Dean, but I can still kick your teeth in!"

Seth couldn't help but chuckle at her. "That's cute. Really, it is. But this is business. " Just as he says that, Kane walks out then heads towards the ring. "I can't have some random female that says she's Dean's sister jumping into my business. It's time for you to go, Princess."

Dean tosses the mic down, unzips her hoodie to reveal a black tank top , then plants her feet as she clenches her hands, ready to fight. As soon as Kane enters the ring, she wastes no time in throwing punches. The crowd gets behind her as her hits connect. Kane manages to block most of them before he shoves her back. The fighting female stumble and actually falls on her butt. However, she's quick to return to her feet to continue the fist storm. Another shove and a growl of irritation come from the Director of Operations.

"Don't make me hurt you." He warns Dean as she advances toward him again.

A really audible "OOOOOOOOOOH" comes from the crowd as she responds to Kane's threat with a slap across the face!

"I'm not afraid of you!" she yells at him. "Devil's favorite demon? More like his favorite bi-"

Suddenly Kane's arm shoots out and his large hand wraps around Dean's neck. Gut instinct tells her to fight. Punch, kick and claw to get out of the grip. But then, her eyes grow wide as they lock on the fury coming from Kane's expression. Kane pulls her closer as he lowers his face to hers. A stone mask reflects back to her frightened expression.

"Big mistake."

The crowd's sudden cheering causes Kane to turn away from Dean and right into a spear from Roman! The action causes him to lose his grip on the woman. He hits the mat with a hard and loud smack. Dean loses her balance and falls backwards to the mat. She quickly scoots away to a corner. He eyes flick between Roman, who is standing, then back to Kane, who is laid out. Roman quickly walks over to Dean then kneels down next to her.

He leans near her right ear and says , "I couldn't let him hurt you. Don't get mad okay?"

Dean turns her face toward his, her lips are almost brushing against his jawline. "Thanks Rome."

The Samoan's grey eyes fall close as he lets out a slow breath. _She's, no HE's your friend…your brother… _"No problem."


	4. That Boy's A Monster

(For Story info, Please see Chapter 1)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: That Boy's a Monster<strong>

_-Flashback: After the segment-_

"What the fuck was that?"

"Seth…that little bitch! I'm gonna cave his fucking face in!"

"Kane wasn't supposed to be out there! That was not a part of the deal!"

"The first thing I'm gonna do when I turn back into a dude is stomp Seth's smug ass grin into dust. No, fuck that! I can do that without my dick. Where is he? Where is that son of a –"

And then it happens. Her big, handsome, dressed in tactical gear Samoan savior steps forward, takes her face between his hands then captures her lips with his own. At first, she steps back. She angrily questions why. He responds by repeating his previous action. This time she lets him cast his spell on her. She kisses him back with the same passion. His strong arms wrap around her waist then pulls her close. A satisfied gasp escapes her as his tongue invades her mouth. Her slender fingers intertwine into his long, jet black hair. His hands slowly slide under the black tank top, his fingers traces across her soft skin, especially over the zig zag scar-

It takes Roman a few seconds to register the stinging sensation pulsing though his left cheek. A few more for his grey eyes to focus on Dean's fleeting form. He mentally curses himself as he runs his fingers through his hair. _Dammit…_

_-Master of Disaster-_

"This is one facinatin' tale that you are weaving, Mr. Rollins."

"Why thank you. But, I must admit that without your help, this wouldn't have been possible.

"Just remember that once he's truly broken, he belongs to me."

"Hey, not a problem. He's all yours."

_-New week, New Division-_

'What is going on with you and Rome?"

Dean is really wishing that this conversation would cease. How can she discuss anything about her and Roman when even she doesn't know? He kissed her…her best friend KISSED her! After she told him not to make it weird, he goes and does the exact opposite! The thing is, she actually liked the kiss. That scared her most of all. It scares her so bad that he's been avoiding him. Dean hasn't taken any of his calls, or responded to his texts. What is she supposed to say? Should she be angry at him or embarrassed at herself?

"I'm pretty sure you're avoiding him. Again." Naomi's statement brings Dean out of her fog of thoughts.

"No I haven't."

"Right. You conveniently went back to Vegas and had me and the Twins run defense for you."

"Nay Nay…"

"Okay. I'll let it go. But you're gonna have to talk to him at some point."

_Thank goodness they made it to the Board!,_Dean's mind screams out in rejoice. Both women quietly read over the night's schedule. After a few minutes, a disappointed sigh comes from the dark haired Diva.

"At least I'm on Superstars. That counts right?" She says.

"You should be fighting AJ for the Divas title." Dean tells her. "It's bullshit how they have the same Di-" Her blue eyes grow wide when she sees her place on the card. "What the fuck is this? I'm facing Summer Rae? That's stupid. I can't wrestle her!"

"Excuse me?!"

The two women turn around. Summer Rae, Dean's opponent for tonight, is working a very sour expression while her hand is on her hip. Her BFF Layla is with her and she too shows her disapproval.

"What? Just because you claim to be Dean's long lost sister, you think that you're too good to wrestle me or something?" Summer Rae spits out.

"Do you even know how to wrestle?" Layla pipes in with the same snotty attitude.

"Hey! I was doing barbed wire matches before you two knew what a headlock was." Dean shoots back.

Layla feigns shock and awe before she and Summer Rae break out in giggles.

"Ooooh, we got a bad ass in our presence." Summer Rae flips her hair over her shoulder. "We'll see how good you are, Lil Miss Barbwire." She and Layla walk off.

"She's still a bitch." Dean mumbles.

Naomi rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "They too damn old to acting like they're in high school. Anyway! Come on, we gotta get you to wardrobe."

"Wardrobe? Why?" Dean looks down at her current outfit: sneakers, jeans. T-shirt, hoodie. "What's wrong with what I have on?"

"You're a Diva now, baby!" Naomi enthusiastically says. "You gotta look the part."

The blonde instantly starts shaking her head no as her friend pulls her down the hallway.

_-They're Here-_

He has a few minutes before his match. Roman decides to uses the time to look for Dean again. Since the kiss she's been keeping her distance. But she kissed him back, so she wanted it to right? None the less, he initiated it. Was he falling for his best friend? His guy friend trapped in a female body? The big man is so consumed in his thoughts that he's only startled out of them after bumping into what feels like a wall.

"Fuck." He breathes out as he takes a couple of steps back. He looks up to see that the wall is actually someone's back and the back belongs to Erick Rowan. He's not alone either. Joining him is his equally big tag team partner, Luke Harper.

"Hey man, didn't see you there. Sorry." Roman says. He's tangled with these guys before. He's not afraid of them, but there's no need to cause waves if there's no reason. His grey eyes flicker between the silent wild men. As he takes a step back, another voice causes him to stop.

"They don't mean any harm. Do you boys?"

He turns around and comes face to face with the head of the Wyatt family, Bray Wyatt.

"Hey…" Roman didn't really want to say anything to him, but it felt awkward just standing there gawking at him.

"So, where is that pretty little girl that you saved from Kane?" Bray asks while wearing a lopsided smirk.

The Samoan's face instantly darkens when he realizes that Bray's referring to Dean. "Why?"

The wild bearded man holds his hands up in surrender, "I was just curious. But um, " He lowers hi s voice so that only Roman can hear him. " If I were you, I'd temper that fire before it gets too much to handle."

Before Roman could respond, he, Erick and Luke walk away.

"Crazy son of a bitch."

_-The Following Contest is set for one fall- _

"…and her opponent, from Cincinnati, OH…Deana Ambrose!"

Dean steps out onto the stage and is greeted wildly by the WWE universe. She decided to stick with "Deana" until she can get her true body back. And now that she's a Diva instead of a Superstar, her clothing options had changed: black knee pads, ripped black stockings, black boots, cut off jean shorts and a black "Unstable Dean Ambrose" fitted women's t-shirt cut and styled by Naomi. She kept her hands tapped like always. Dean wasn't too keen about the hair and makeup though. She tried to fight it, but Naomi would not let her "Lil Uce go out to the ring looking busted".

However, what hadn't change was her approach to the ring: a determined, yet hurried pace to the ring. She blocks out the crowd noise as she slides into the ring. Her blue eyes focus hard on Summer Rae as she paces back and forth. As soon as the music dies down, the Divas engage in a stare down.

"Ready to fall on your face on your first day of school?" Summer Rae does not hide her cockiness. Her bright smile drips with self assurance.

"Shut up and wrestle." Dean growls out. There is one thing Dean does not like and that is people looking at her like trash. Summer Rae will be eating that self assurance through a straw if she wasn't careful.

The bell soon rings and the two lock up.

_-All eyes on me in the center of the ring, just like a circus-_

Roman's math has long since ended. He got the win over Kane, even with Orton's interference. He's now in his street clothes: black boots, jeans and a grey fitted long sleeved t-shirt. His long dark locks are pulled into a loose ponytail. Right now he's standing in front of one of the monitors backstage watching Dean's match. His hope is to catch her right after.

"Dean looks great out there, doesn't she?"

Roman's body language instantly changes at the sound of the extra voice. His body become tense and his expression darkens.

"Go away Seth."

"Aww, is this how you greet friends now, big man?" Seth's pseudo hurt feelings make Roman roll his eyes. He hopes his silence will be enough for the self proclaimed "future of the business" to get the hint and move on. Unfortunately, he does not.

"So is she-"

"He."

"**She **any good? As a guy, Dean was okay. Not great like me, but he's alright. Must be difficult getting used to boobs and getting used to losing his bal-"

Suddenly Roman spins around and gets right into Seth's face. "What the fuck do you want?"

Seth couldn't help laughing as he takes a step back. "Calm down, Rome. I was just making an observation."

"What was the big deal with sending Kane out there?" Roman barks out. "He wasn't a part of the plan. He could have hurt her!"

The two-toned haired man has a comeback, but then he notices something about his former friend. A short study later then a smile breaks out over his face. "You have feelings for Dean, don't you?"

"Shut up." Roman hisses.

"Oh my god, you do." Seth could not keep the elation out of his voice. "She hasn't even been a female that long and you already wanna bang her. Jesus Rome, how hard up on pussy are you?"

Roman scans the area around them briefly, almost nervously, before looking back at Seth. "Knock that shit off! He's my friend. You don't know what you're talking about. "

Without realizing it, he starts to advance toward the smaller man. Even though Seth still had the satisfied smirk on his face, he manages to keep a safe distance between them.

"Well now, this changes things." He says before turning then walking away.

That statement causes Roman to abruptly stop in his tracks. He looks at Seth's retreating form with confusion. _What does he mean by it changes things?_

_-Meanwhile in the ring-_

Fucking bitch! Dean can't believe Summer Rae tagged her with yet another stiff shot. It's already awkward being in this match to begin with. She's trying her best to work the WWE Diva style-no punches, smile, scream, clothesline, smile, irish whips, smile, elbows, smile- but Summer Rae isn't playing fair. And if Dean were to use her regular arsenal, she might actually hurt the leggy blonde. As much as she doesn't like Summer Rae, Dean doesn't want to do that.

"I thought you said that you could wrestle!" Summer Rae yells as she pulls Dean up by her hair then slams her face first into the mat.

A painful grunt comes from Dean as she manages to roll over on her side. She glares hotly at her opponent as she parades around the ring, taunting the crowd. They boo her without any mercy. Maybe being nice was a big mistake on Dean's part. The brawler slowly gets to her feet, her blue eyes locked on the other Diva. She clenches her fists tightly as she contemplates her next move. Her face is tense and her lips move as she growls out dares for Summer Rae to turn around.

Dean soon gets her wish. Summer Rae turns around right into a slap to the face! As she stumbles back in pain and shock, Dean grabs her arm then irish whips her into the ropes. When Summer Rae bounces off, Dean takes her down with a Lou Thez press. With the crowd going insane around her, Dean rain down punches and elbow strikes. Summer Rae screams hysterically as she covers her head to block out the hits.

The Ref pulling Dean off elicits disapproval from the attending audience. The aggressive Diva pulls away once she's on her feet. She's heated. Summer Rae has insulted and disrespected her. She wants retribution. After she's helped to her feet by the Ref, Summer Rae charges over to Dean and slaps her hard across the face. The impact's so loud that it echoes in the air. Dean stumbles back as her head snaps to the side from the force. Summer Rae follows up with an irish whip into the ropes. In true Ambrose fashion, Dean slips between the first and second ropes, leans back then shoots from the ropes, finishing off with a wicked lariat to Summer Rae! The crowd again is going crazy. They may not have their Dean Ambrose back but they can feel his energy through his sister.

As Summer Rae lay on the mat, clutching her chest, Dean looks down at her with maniacal smile. She extends her arm, her thumb, index and middle finger forming a gun pointing at the downed woman.

"Vintage Ambrose!" Michael Cole exclaims into the headset.

As if on cue, Dean grabs the Summer Rae roughly by the hair then pulls her up to her feet.

"I can wrestle!" she spits into Summer Rae's face.

It's all textbook from here as Dean pulls off Dirty Deeds and a pin for the win.

_-Scratch an Itch-_

Roman is right there waiting for Dean as soon as she enters the backstage area.

"Hey."

"…hey." She responds. Her voice is a little breathless.

Roman has come prepared. He gives her a bottled water and a white fluffy towel. "Your match was good."

Dean takes the offered items. "Thanks. Your match was pretty good too."

A smile crosses Roman's lips. "Thanks."

The way that Roman smiles at her sets off a weird flutter in her stomach. Not a bad flutter but a oddly good one. Dean tucks a stray blonde strand behind her ear as she looks up at him. When their eyes meet, the fluttering becomes even stronger.

"Rome…"

"Ride with me to the next town."

"What?"

"Ride with me. " Roman repeats. "Please? I miss…I miss my partner."

"Okay. I miss my partner too."

_-Disaster Relief-_

Little does Roman and Dean know, they are being watched.

"You're right, Mr. Rollins. There is something very sinister going on here."

"I wouldn't say sinister. More like we were handed a big blessing. We play this right and we'll both get what we want sooner than expected."

"I hope you're right."

"Bray, I know I'm right."


	5. He Ate My Heart

(For Story info, Please see Chapter 1)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: He Ate My Heart<strong>

-Sides of the Coin-

_ The room is covered in total darkness except for one lone spotlight shining down on a full length mirror. As Dean slowly approached the mirror, the refection becomes more and more focused. Once it was in full focus, she suddenly shrinks back into a stop. A noiseless gasp escapes between her lips. The reflection is of her, but as her true self-the real Dean Ambrose. Both reflections are wearing a grey tank top and blue jeans ripped at the knee. Both are barefoot. While one has short, wild blond curls, the other has long unbound blonde locks. The Deans reach out toward the mirror. Their fingertips touch the cool glass at the same time._

_ "What happened to me?" they both question out loud. Blue eyes blink in surprise at the sound of the voices._

_ Suddenly Dean flinches when she feel an arm wrap around her slender waists. She slowly turn her head to look over her shoulder. _

_ "Rome…"_

_ "Hey Beautiful."_

_ Roman smiles down at her, the fluttering feeling in her stomach become more noticeable. The warming grey eyed gaze seems to pierce right into her soul. Roman shouldn't have this kind of effect on her. This is her brother in arms…her friend. She reach up to remove his arm, to tell him that he's overstepping boundaries. However, Dean does the opposite. She ends up placing her hand right over his. _

_ "Rome…" His name comes out more of a whisper. Dean can actually feel her cheeks heat up._

_ "Shhhhh." Roman's voice is like silk to her ears right now. "It's okay."_

_ Blue eyes move back to the mirror. A look of bewilderment happens along with a soft gasp between parted lips. There is Roman's reflection and he is holding her true self in the exact same way. _

_ "We look good together." Roman's voice cuts through the silence._

_ He takes his index finger, gently guides Dean's face up toward his then leans down to kiss her. Dean doesn't fight it. She actually welcomes the kiss. Of course the mirror reflects the actions. Each Dean engrossed in their own moment. _

The early morning sun tries its best to peek though the closed curtains. Blue eyes slowly open. Being engulfed in a comfortable warmth is felt all over her body. She snuggles closer. She lets out a soft moan while a ghost of a smile crosses her lips. Her eyes then become more focused on a dark pattern on a tan background. That's when the smile fades away and is replaced with a nibble on her bottom lip. The pattern is actually part of an intricate tribal design and the tan background is skin. And it all belongs to the former muscle of the Shield. At some point during the night, Dean ended up in Roman's arms. Arms that she is now just noticing around her waist.

"Roman?" She whispers.

He doesn't open his eyes, but he does respond with an incoherent mumble while pulling her even closer.

Dean's eyes nearly pop out of her head, not only by the action, but she also can feel his morning hardness against her.

"Rome." Dean says a little louder. "Let me up. I gotta go to the bathroom."

"Hold it."

"Uce…" Dean snorts. "For real, I gotta pee."

Reluctantly, roman removes his arms so that Dean could get up. After entering the bathroom and locking the door, Dean leans against it and lets out a sigh. She looks at her reflection in the mirror as her thoughts start their daily run in her head. Last night, Dean wanted to talk about the kiss. Despite that, Roman would somehow steer the conversation in other directions. Okay Roman, she got it. She did make a point to have that conversation the next day whether the big man wanted to or not.

Dean glances down at the t-shirt she's wearing and smiles. It's one of Roman's. She had forgotten to bring something to sleep in so he lent it to her. As for the bed situation, it not the first time she's been in the same bed with him. It's been a few times where reservations got screwed up. Yet, she's never managed to end up snuggled with her friend. A disapproving expression crosses her face as she looks back into the mirror. _Don't even do it._

After she finishes her business in the bathroom, she comes back into the bed room and finds that Roman is now awake. He's still in the bed and is facing her. His elbow is propped up with the side of his face resting on his fist. He torso is bare while his lower half is covered by the blankets on the bed. Long black tresses have been pushed over one shoulder. Dean can feel her breath catch in her throat as her eyes meet up with Roman's smoky greys. _Damn he looks good…wait…_

"Hey." Even his 'just woke up' voice is sexy. _Dean, knock it off!_

"Hey." The woman takes a deep breath to calm herself. " We can't let that happen again, Rome."

"We didn't do anything." Roman replies.

"I'm a man trapped in a woman's body. I'm still your boy, Dean Ambrose. I have to find out how to get my real body back."

At that moment, the atmosphere in the room changes. You could practically feel the tension humming in the air. Roman's expression is hard for Dean to read: Anger? Sadness? Annoyance? The silence between them is almost unbearable.

"Rome-"

The Samoan's response is to turn away from her. Did he not want her to go back to her true self? Dean stares at his back for a few more seconds before growling softly at his actions.

_-Change is not always good-_

The ride to the arena was so uncomfortable. Dean tried everything to get Roman to talk. Unfortunately all she got in return were nods, grunts, short answers and the eventual "put headphones on and ignore" tactic. _Why is he being such a brat about this? Did he honestly think that I would want to stay this way? _

"Come on, Roman!" Dean says in frustration as they walk into the backstage area. "You're being unreasonab-" She could only look at the other wrestler in disbelief as he walks away without so much as a goodbye.

"Asshole." With a roll of her blue eyes, she turns to walk toward the Divas locker room.

_-You Got It Bad-_

Jimmy and Jey can tell something is wrong with their cousin. The vibe he is giving off is very strained and agitated. The twins give each other knowing looks before approaching Roman.

"Alright," Jimmy begins. "What's going on with you and ol'girl?"

Roman gives a slide way glance with a hint of discontent. "Nothing." He grunts as he goes back to taping his hand. "And you better not let her hear you callin' her 'ol'girl'."

"Ok, but you didn't answer the question." Jey prods further.

"I did and I really don't wanna talk about it."

The Usos are not convinced.

"Y'all been back and forth since Dean became a chick." Jey says. "Just admit that you have feelings for him, uh, her."

Jey takes a step back when he sees the heated expression his cousin's face. Jimmy steps in before it escalates.

"Calm down, Uce." He says. "We're just saying! It's obvious you like Dean. We ain't judging. But…what if she wants to go back to be a he? Then what?"

"Jimmy…" If the rumble isn't a giveaway, then the ice in his grey glare is: Jimmy, you need to shut now.

"I'ma let it go for now." His cousin says in defeat.

"Why are these fools lookin' over here?" They hear Jey mumble. Jimmy and Roman turn around to see that they are all in the Wyatt's line of sight, specifically Roman's in Bray's sights. The look that he's giving him is not hospitable by any means.

_-Time for some answers-_

Renee: Welcome my guests at this time, Naomi and the newest Raw Diva, Deana Ambrose.

Naomi: Hey Renee!

Deana: Yo.

Renee: Tonight, you both will be in a tag team match against Summer Rae and Layla. Deana, you had your first match on Raw against Summer Rae.

Deana: Yeah. She tried to treat me like I was a rookie, but I showed her who the real rookie was. And tonight, myself and the lovely Naomi will show those Dancing Queens that they shoulda did more practicing in the ring than on the dancefloor.

Naomi: Summer Rae and Layla, I hope you're ready to go to work. It's about to get heated up in here!

Renee: Thank you ladies. Back to you at ring side!

Just before she can thank Renee, someone catches Dean's eye; someone that has been on her hitlist since June. Seth decides at that moment to make his presence known. Without any warning, she makes a beeline straight for him.

"Hey!" she yells at him to get his attention.

"Oh Lord…it's about to get ugly up in here." Naomi says in a sigh.

Renee motions for the cameraperson to focus on the confrontation.

"Well if it isn't Dean's 'twin' sister." He says in a mock overjoyed tone. "How can I help you?"

"Cut the bullshit, Rollins." Dean grumbles out as she shoves him back hard. "You know what I want and you better give it to me."

"You still think I had something to do with your brother going missing?"

Dean steps up to him, her cerulean eyes are as hostile as the expression on her face. She lowers her voice so that only the duo-hair colored man can hear the words. "You know that this isn't about my 'brother'. It's about getting payback, _business partner_. Just because I'm female doesn't change the fact that I will kick your ass. No one stabs me in the back and gets away with it."

"Aww." Seth coos at her. He reaches up to play with a stray strand of strawberry blonde. "But your mom did." He places his other hand on her lower back, over the covered jagged scar. "Sucks she had lousy aim…"

Dean becomes livid! She can't believe that he had the audacity to even bring that up. "You think this is a game, asshole?!" she shouts as she bats both of Seth's hands away from her body. "You're gonna bring that shit up?"

"Hey, hey, hey! Deana!" Naomi quickly walks over then grabs Dean's arm. "Come on now." She shoots a scowl at Seth. He responds with a smile. "Boy, if you don't get the hell on…"

He doesn't move fast enough. A loud "SMACK" echoes through the backstage area when Dean slaps him across the face, followed by a yell of "FUCK YOU SETH ROLLINS!" She would have spit on him too if Naomi hadn't pulled her away. The Authority member rubs the spot where he was struck, smirking while in his head thinking of ways to pay her back.

_-Samoan Thor meets the Swamp Monster-_

"You got a problem, man?" Every nerve is on edge for the former muscle of the Shield. He's had enough of the Bayou Boogie Man giving him the evil eye.

"Let me ask you something, Roman." Bray begins. "What kind of power do you have over that innocent lamb?"

Roman's face softens a bit and he raises a dark eyebrow in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You know she's in search of her lost brother and here you are…leading her down an immoral path." Bray's unnaturally calm voice drips with venom toward the wrestler. " You, sir, are definitely no friend. How would Dean feel about his 'brother' trying to coerce his sister with his wild ways?"

Roman warns Bray to watch his step as soon as he realizes whom and what he is referring to. He takes a step forward, but is stopped when he is suddenly grabbed by Harper and Rowan. While he was focused on their leader, his followers had time to move behind him. Bray chuckles low. The sound sets Roman's blood boiling. He tries to pull out of the grips, but they are tight. The bearded cult leader is the one that is able to step closer so that he can whisper in Roman's ear. What he says turns the boil to ice water.

"She doesn't need a brother. She needs a savior. I will be her way, her truth and her light."

_-There are no bit parts-_

It's down to the final moments of the Diva Tag Match. Summer Rae and Layla successfully manage to keep Naomi on their side of the ring, preventing her from tagging in Deana. At the same time, Deana has prevented all pin attempts. However, it is irking her that she's not able to get tagged in.

Right now, Summer Rae is in the ring with Naomi. She's been purposely agitating Deana all throughout the match. Deana wants nothing more than to smack the make up off the sassy Diva. She's been a bitch to her since the moment they locked eyes in FCW. When he was a male, she always treated him like he was beneath her. She was never his type anyway, but there was no need to look down her nose at him right out the gate.

Finally! Deana's chance appears. Naomi lands a successful enzuguri to Summer Rae. She crawls over and gets a tag. The crowd goes crazy as Deana enters the ring, clothesline Summer Rae then uses her momentum to knock Layla off of the apron. She turns back to her original opponent, grabs her by her long golden blonde hair then throws her toward the ropes.

Summer Rae counters with a kick to the gut before reversing the irish whip. In a repeat from their first match, Deana comes back with her infamous Rebound Lariat, hitting Summer Rae so hard that she does a complete flip before hitting the mat. A quick pin, but a kickout happens at the two count.

Deana wants this match over. She lets out a shout of "It's over!" before lifting the dazed Diva to her feet and setting her up for Dirty Deeds. She doesn't get a chance to perform it, however. Seth appears on the stage causing her attention to be drawn to him. He grins brightly when he sees that her eyes are locked on him. That's exactly what he wants. _If she's anything like him…._

Summer Rae is harshly tossed to the mat, totally forgotten about. Deana quickly leaves the ring. She doesn't pay attention to Naomi calling her back or the ref counting her out. Right now the only thing she can think about it is getting to that backstabbing scumbag Seth Rollins.

_I was right. _Seth hurriedly turns and walks through the entrance to backstage. His steps morph into a jog then a run. He chuckles to himself as he hears her fast steps approaching and her curses at him. Perfect!

Once they are in a less populated area, Seth purposely slows his steps down just enough to let her catch up with him. What he doesn't expect is for the furious female to tackle him to the ground. Bodies roll around until the livid wrestler manages to top her adversary.

"What the ever living fuck, Seth!" Deana barks at him. She aims a fist right at his face, but Seth catches her wrist before it makes impact. He uses his strength to flip them again so that now he is the one on top and in control. He uses his hands to pin her wrists above her head.

"GET OFF!" she yells.

"Becoming a woman has made you even crazier." Seth pants out.

"Fuck you!"

"Nah. But I do know someone that wants to. A big Samoan that wouldn't mind using his spear on you."

Seth laughs as he sees the blush covering Deana's cheeks even though the mask of pure hatred.

"You know?" Seth continues. "I was quite surprised when you showed up the next day. I was expecting for you to be put out for a few days, but not the loss of your manhood. But hey! It still worked out for me_._"

"What the hell are you talking about, Rollins?"

The self-proclaimed architect leans down so that his lips are right next to her right ear. Dean could literally feel her skin crawl at the closeness. The hairs of his beard scrap across her cheek as he takes a long lick of her earlobe.

"Just like I created the Shield, I created you. It was me that made you the woman that you are today."

Seth slowly leans back to get a good look at her face. Just as he figured: utter and complete shock. Deana tries to process this. _ Seth did this? He…did this!? _

Seth gives her a parting kiss on the lips before releasing her then walking away. Now the game will truly begin.


End file.
